General Rajaxx
thumb|General Rajaxx readies his army The mighty Qiraji known as General Rajaxx commands the Qiraji armies in battle. He was described in the War of the Shifting Sands as "a towering monstrosity, swinging clawed limbs, looming over all and always shouting commands to the insect soldiers of Quiraji and Silithid during battle." He is currently a boss found in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. Quotes * "The time of our retribution is at hand! Let darkness reign in the hearts of our enemies! No longer will we wait behind barred doors and walls of stone! No longer will our vengeance be denied! The dragons themselves will tremble before our wrath!" * "Soon you will know the price of your meddling, mortals... The master is nearly whole... And when he rises, your world will be cease! Abilities This is not a traditional fight. Before you actually fight Rajaxx, you must defeat an entourage of his War ranks, each with a pack of mobs. The order of the bosses and their unique abilities goes: # Captain Queez - Intimidating Shout # Captain Tuubin - Calls out people causing all mobs to attack that person. # Captain Drenn - AoE lightning spell (Hurricane) # Captain Xurremm - Shockwave? # Major Yeggeth - Blessing of Protection, 900 damage cleave (against tank) # Major Pakkon - Sweeping Slam # Colonel Zerran - Magic-dispellable enlarge causing more melee damage. # General Rajaxx - AoE Thunderclap that cuts everyone's hitpoints in half (100 minimum damage) and wipes aggro. 7 Wave of Mobs: (Compliments of UDMxxx of wow.allakhazam.com) Wave 1: Center - Captain Qeez *Swarmguard Needler x2 - Qiraji Warrior x4 Wave 2: Left side - Captain Tuubin *Swarmguard Needler x3 - Qiraji Warrior x3 Wave 3: Right side - Captain Dreenn *Swarmguard Needler x5 - Qiraji Warrior x1 Wave 4: Further left - Captain Xurremm *Swarmguard Needler x3 - Qiraji Warrior x3 Wave 5: Further right - Major Yeggeth *Swarmguard Needler x4 - Qiraji Warrior x2 Wave 6: Deep left side - Major Pakkon *Swarmguard Needler x2 - Qiraji Warrior x4 Wave 7: Deep right side - Colonel Zerran *Swarmguard Needler x3 - Qiraji Warrior x3 Weaknesses Rajaxx and all mobs that come during his fight are ice trappable. Excluding Rajaxx and the captains, all other mobs can be feared or stun locked. Strategy General Rajaxx is an extremely long fight, so the only option for this battle is to conserve mana. Once Kurinnaxx is dead, 5 NPCs will spawn: Lieutenant General Andorov and 4 Kaldorei Elite. These NPCs will aid you in the battle to and against Rajaxx, so make sure you keep them alive. They can be healed and given a Mark of the Wild (unless that's been patched). Once you talk to the Lt. General, he will make a dramatic speech, walk to the front, and start the event. So make sure you've distributed loot from Kurinnaxx and everyone is ready for the fight before talking to the Lt. General. The way you work each wave is simple: When they come running in to the room, have a warrior pull them back a little and then have a warlock start the chain fearing process. The Lt. General and Kaldorei Elite should automatically jump on a target so make sure you heal them when necessary. I know they can be hard to target, that's why I advise a macro such as "/target lieu". Once all the mobs are feared, the MT should grab the captain and pull him out of the way. Looking straight into the room where General Rajaxx resides, there's a wall to your left in your current room that's perfect for tanking captains. For most of the pulls, you'll want to down the flying cleavers first. So, while most of the enemies are feared or rooted, jump on cleavers one by one. After the cleavers, kill the captain, then the rest. My group usually has enough time left to go easy on the last mob so healers can regen. Once the first wave is down, or if you've ran out of time, the next wave will start making its way to you. Basically, you follow the same plan as before. Captain Drenn, otherwise known as the third captain, is a different story. Because he casts an AoE lightning attack that does about 700 damage a hit, I'd advise killing him first. When this third wave comes in, the captain usually casts his AoE around the Lt. General and aggros him. This presents a problem because the MT has to keep the captain in constant motion, exactly like Kurinnaxx. The Lt. General usually pulls the captain off the MT many times, so you have to heal him. While this is going on, warlocks, priests, and other warriors have to keep the fearing up on cleavers and qiraji warriors or the raid is going to be dead fast. Once the captain is dead, you can start taking down cleavers then warriors. Because of the severity of the fight, don't hold back on healing. The rest of the waves are generally the same as the first two so you have enough time to get back to full before Rajaxx. Once you've finished all the waves, General Rajaxx will make his way to you. Looking into his room, start running towards it and make a right as soon as you pass through the door way. If you're a healer, this is a good place to stand. Generally, the MT needs to keep his back to a wall so when Rajaxx does his AoE knockback or MT knockback, he doesn't go flying across the room and can easily restablish aggro. The thing about his AoE knockback is that it cuts your health in half. So unless you're the MT or the Lt. General, you don't necessarily need heals. The Kaldorei Elite and Lt. General make this fight so much easier, so make sure you heal them. The fight is the same all the way through, so just keep people up and the fight is easy. Once you've killed Rajaxx and the NPCs are still up. Give it some time and they despawn and give you 1000+ reputation with Cenarion Hold. You can also pull mobs to them and let them take care of business. ____________________ With Kurinnaxx dead, a human NPC will spawn. DON'T TALK TO HIM. It will start the event, so let the main tank speak with her when ready. When the event starts, a wave of Qiraji warriors will spawn. They can't be killed with AOE, so they must be crowd controlled. Druids can Root them, Warlocks can chain fear one of them each, hunters may use freezing trap, and so on. If in trouble, warriors and priests can AOE fear. When the event is under way, the main tank picks a target and every dps class kills it as fast as possible, until they are all dead. When all spawns are dead, another wave will come. It is possible to keep the last add alive to get a break and bandage, but don't rely on this. The next group runs in after a certain amount of time whether you have killed all the adds or not. Be sure to keep the NPCs helping you alive. If they die, they take about fifteen minutes to respawn. Rajaxx himself is fairly straight forward. He has an ability to deagro players, so have more than one tank building aggro. ____________________ Another suggestion... For this fight you will need to enlist the aid of the four elites and the general which run into the instance after you kill the first boss. Note that if the NPCs die, they will respawn after about fifteen minutes. The NPCs are crutial to this fight. The NPCs will run (after being spoken to) to the entrance of the next room, and call out groups of mobs to come fight you. When the first group dies, they will immediately call out the next group. This will continue until each group has been called out and finally Rajaxx comes to fight you himself. This fight with no breaks is a mana conserve battle. Typically groups 1 and 3 will heal the group while groups 2 and 4 will heal the NPCs (This depends on your group setup.) Have the MT tank the white larger mob (I foget mob names...) and let the NPCs grab the other mobs. If any mob aggores a caster rather than the npcs, let the offtanks pull them off. The group should kill the flying humanoid looking mobs first, then kill the mobs being tanked by players. Allow the NPCs to finish off the remining mobs by themselves while the mana users regen mana (the use of Judgement of Wisdom can also be used here by wanding). Each group is larger than the one before. When the last mob group dies, Rajaxx will come. The casters need to go into the room where the mobs were and gather to the wall on their left. The MT will try and tank Rajaxx as far to the left wall as he canwil having his back to the group. Rajaxx does two abilities which cause loss of aggro. The first is a knockback which send the MT flying backwords (The reason the MT has his back to the casters so he can grab aggor before he squashes casters.) The other is an area slam which causes huge nature damage to everyone in range causing 50% health loss... During this fight and the mob fights, if you die, you need to run back asap... These are long fights. The next time we attempt this boss we are going to try a theory that the NPC does not get knocked back... so it might be best to let the NPC tank and just have the MT taunt and drag Rajaxx where he needs to be if hte NPC losses aggro. one more thing, if your health is below 100, the 50% AOE kills you ____________________ Paladin & Judgement of Wisdom The Alliance arguably had this fight easier than The Horde. This is due to the availability of Paladin and their Judgement of Wisdom ~ simply lower DPS on last mob of every waves and have a Paladin judge Wisdom on that mob and have all casters wand to top-up their mana bars. Another suggestion that might help keeping NPCs alive: pressing 'V' to show NPC health bars (though it's only visible at some limited range) The No NPC strategy We actually found it easier not to use the NPCs. The reason being is if you use the NPCs the waves come either every 3 minutes or when the last mob dies, whichever happens first. But, if you don't use the NPCs there is no timer and you can CC the last mob whilst mana regens. We did not find NPCs DPS or heal aura as useful in comparison with starting Rajaxx on full mana and health. Method *We pull the trash mobs to Kurinnaxx's area as it's easier to kite/CC there. *Kill order is mini-boss > Needler? (flying ones) > Warriors *Last Warrior we CC, judge wisdom and wand it up, kill at full mana *Rajaxx is tanked where the NPCs are with MT having his back to wall/raid behind NPCs *All ranged has their backs to that wall also and stays tightly grouped *All melee have their backs to the ranged group, knockback should hit them into OT's position *One 'goalie' OT stays with ranged to taunt Rajaxx on MT agro loss Tips *Careful on minibosses, the colonel hits hard *Detect magic on the colonel identifies a debuff that priests can remove with Dispel Magic *Keeping ranged at 1/2-1/4 health is far more mana efficient *Keep OT full health tho in case he keeps agro long enuf to take serious damage *Stress to your group it's important for ranged to stay together *Don't let anyone who dies graveyard rez if you are on boss, he will port them then go and chase Unknown *We did try talking to the NPCs during the waves, specificly at the colonel, and it respawned all the groups, and pulled the General, trying the whole without them completly next. *We never did try talking to NPCs after Rajaxx was agrod. The fear was that it can reset the trash waves and so we haven't risked it yet. However, talking to the NPCs while the trash waves are coming will NOT reset them. *There may be a maximum time between trash waves but it's at least 6 minutes if NPCs aren't used. *You might not get the bonus rep if you don't talk to the NPC *(2/24/06) My guild attempted to leave the NPCs till Rajaxx was almost dead, and as soon as Rajaxx is aggro'd, all the trash resets. He doesn't aggro them, and neither do the NPCs if you call them, but it's far to easy for a knockback to pull the whole room. *(2/25/06) My guild started the bosses without the NPCs (they hadn't respawned from our previous attempt). At about the second or third wave they respawned and we got them to help us. They died a bit later. 15 minutes or so later we were still battle Rajaxx and we got them to help us again. They died again and we eventually killed Rajaxx, but we had no problems with the mobs getting reset or anything. *(2/27/06) Letum Immortalis did it the no-NPC way, and on the last pull we had all the waves re-spawn and some of them followed the last wave in, causeing us to get 4 or so waves at once. *(3/3/06) Our guild tried the no-NPC strategy, after the first wave was cleared, the mobs spawned over agian, clearly it's not working every time. The "minimal NPC" strategy Basically, this strategy uses the NPCs only for the General fight. Without the NPCs fighting, the waves are discrete: the next wave aggros only after the previous wave is complete, for as long as we've needed to wait for full mana and dead toons to zone in and rejoin the raid. So, we keep one warrior immobilized with druid Entangling Roots at the end of each wave to regenerate mana using spirit. Tanks bandage after each wave to draw aggro making it easy for them to off-tank the next wave. Once the General aggros, we talk to the NPCs, using the Lieutenant General as our main tank with all heals on him. Note that for us this has never caused the trash to respawn. The Lieutenant General's healing aura makes it easy for the raid to stay alive and his huge health repository makes it easy for him to hold aggro, since it seems that after the aggro wipe the General switches aggro based on who has the most health. This means you want to keep all non-tanks relatively low on health (500-1000) while the MT stays well-healed. The Lieutenant General makes this easy, though be ready to transfer aggro to a tank if he dies. Reputation 140 reputation for killing Rajaxx. Rep nerf, not 1080 but 150 extra rep if the named Lieutenant General Andorov is alive at the end. The Bonus rep has been removed, "unintended" as per blizzard Rajaxx Rajaxx Rajaxx Rajaxx